legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
'Superman '''is a superhero protecting Earth, one of Batman's allies and a playable character in 3 ''LEGO Batman games. Character Backstory Superman was born as Kal-El on planet Krypton, a dying planet being destroyed. His parents sent him on a rocket to Earth so that a single member of their race would survive. After crash-landing in Kansas in the United States, he was adopted as a baby by Martha and John Kent, giving Kal-El the new name Clark. Earth's sun gave Clark new powers, such as super-strength and flight. Because of this, and his parents bringing him up with strong moral values and a strong sense of justice, Clark decided to take on the superhero role of Superman to fight crime. As Clark Kent, he works as a reporter at the Daily Planet in the city of Metropolis, with his love interest Lois Lane. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes In LEGO Batman 2, Superman plays a primary playable role in the story. He saves Batman from dangerous situations, and tries to help him solve the mystery of the Arkham breakout, eventually gaining Batman's trust and helping him defeat The Joker and Lex Luthor. Superman has many abilities, including flight, heat vision (to destroy golden objects), ice breath, super-strength and a fast build speed. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham In LEGO Batman 3, Superman is a secondary playable character in the story, as well as a boss character while being controlled by Brainiac. He retains the same abilities as the last game. In LEGO DC Super-Villains In DC Super-Villains, Superman is a secondary playable character and is absent for most of the story along with his allies in the Justice League, and he returns near the end of the game and makes a few playable appearances in the story. He is also a main character in the Justice League ''post-game storyline, once again alongside his superhero companions. He retains the same abilities as the last game. Gallery 1_4_Batman2_CharGrid.png Batman2_Superman.png Batman3_Superman.png SuperVillains_Superman.png Physical Appearance In ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, Superman wears his classic blue bodysuit, with the 'S' emblem on his chest, and red trunks, as well as a red cape and a yellow belt. He has black, combed hair with a single lock in front of his face, with a chiseled jaw and muscle imprint on his suit. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Superman looks very similar to his previous appearance, with some differences being a larger 'S' emblem, a more detailed muscle imprint, a new red belt, and the lack of the red trunks (his suit is now fully blue). In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Superman's suit is now a darker blue. His yellow utility belt and red trunks return from the second game, and he now wears red boots and has a different muscle imprint. Games * LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minifigures Category:Justice League Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Category:Playable characters